


Teacher Bruce Greene/Reader Smut

by whichdirection



Series: 2/19/2016 [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Insert, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Teacher AU, Teacher-Student Relationship, sex in school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 15:03:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6056038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whichdirection/pseuds/whichdirection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And did you lock the door when we came back in with our coffee?" He asked, only loud enough for you to hear.<br/>You swallowed again as your throat had gone dry, "Yes." You responded, trying to maintain your cool. You had never been this close to him without homework involved.<br/>"Why would you do a thing like that?" He asked, his hand slowly sliding up your thigh to your shorts.<br/>You licked your lips and raised your eyes to meet his dark brown ones, "Because I didn't think it would be appropriate for someone to walk in on you fucking me over your desk."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teacher Bruce Greene/Reader Smut

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily/gifts).



> Originally written for my friend's birthday! Be glad I didn't write the other AU I thought of, Happy Birthday Emily!

It was surreal, being in the tiled hallways of your high school again. You ran a hand along the green lockers as you navigated the empty school by heart. It was a wonder you still remembered the lay out, given that you had graduated three years ago. Now you were almost done with college, your studies going great and your degree in sight. So why were you back in your old high school? 

    You were home for the summer, which started three weeks before your high school let out, and you had decided to visit your favorite teachers. Now the school day was over, and you had one last teacher to say hello to: your old History teacher, Mr.Greene. History hadn't been your favorite subject, but Mr.Greene was always a good teacher, and he would be constantly cracking jokes when you stayed after school for extra help. Even after you didn't have him as your teacher anymore you were always in his room, sitting in on his freshman classes and getting his help on your AP Euro homework. He was a genuinely good guy, and a fantastic teacher.

    But there was another reason you hung around him, too. One that you never told anyone, not even your best friend. You had always kind of had a crush on him; there was just something about his large stature and fuzzy beard that had you weak at the knees and desperate to see more. If you had told your friends, they would've told you you were crazy, there was a huge age gap and besides, he was your  _teacher_. Well, he was. Now he was just a friend, whom you had been emailing with since you started your required history class last fall and had a question. 

    You had paused at his classroom door, only snapping back to reality as you watched two kids exit the room, one of them holding the door open and asking you if you were going in. Yes, you'd said, swallowing hard and stepping into the room.

    The classroom was just the way you remembered it: his desk in the back corner by the windows, papers and books piled on the window sill and bookshelf on the wall behind his desk, an extra table next to his desk for kids to sit at if they stayed after or were making up a test. You had sat at that table many times, Mr.Greene rolling his chair back and forth across the 3 feet between his desk and the table, always eventually unplugging his laptop and sitting next to you permanently. You wondered  for a moment if he would smell like the same laundry detergent with a hint of generic cologne, and then you saw him, standing at the whiteboard erasing something and writing tomorrow's date and agenda on the corner. He was in a short sleeved blue button-up shirt that had little brown bears all over it and _God_  did he look good. When he turned around, he saw you standing in the doorway and he smiled, navigating around the desks to pull you into a big hug. He did smell the same.

    "(y/n)!" He greeted you happily, squeezing you tightly once before pulling away and sitting on the desk closest to you. "How have you been? What are you doing here?"

    "I'm good, school's out for the summer. I think I told you I got a 92 in my history class, right? Well I did and I got an 89 in the 200 level of that same course but that's fine because I'm not a history major so I just had to pass it and I did so now I'm done with history forever if I want to be." You told him, one arm folding across your chest as you suddenly felt flush under his gaze. You wanted the focus to be off of you, at least a little bit so you asked him "And how are you? Are your students this year good?"

    "I'm well, and  _oh_ -" He said, standing suddenly and brushing against you as he started to walk over to his desk, "I wanted to show you if I got the chance, come look at this student's paper." He reached his desk, gesturing you over before bending over and digging through an accordion folder to find what he was looking for. You knew you could probably sit down at the table next to his desk but you didn't, instead you stood on the other side of his desk and leaned forward over it, giving him a slight view down the front of your tank top as he stood, paper in hand, and flipped to the second page before reading an excerpt of it. "...In most societies, suicide is seen as a shameful act, one that causes some families to pretend their family member was not actually related to them, just to avoid being associated with. However, as exemplified in the paper  _Motoharu and his kamikaze pilots: heroes or disgraces?_ by (y/n), some societies view suicide as the most honorable form of death, one which....people are......to....aspire.....to....." He trailed off slowly, and your eyes traveled up from the page to his face just as he looked away from your breasts, licking his lips as he looked back at the page. "That's  _you_." He said, pointing and then flipping to the kid's citations page. "A student of mine found a copy of your essay and used it as a source in his. How cool is that?" He asked excitedly, flipping the paper closed and meeting your eyes to see if you were as excited as he was. 

    You weren't, of course, but you smiled sweetly and bit your lip, "That's really cool, how did he get my essay?"

    "Must've found it in my good work folder or something." Mr.Greene replied slipping the paper back into his folder and turning to face you again. "So why did you come to see me?" He asked, the same tone in his voice that you heard almost every day after school when you had him. He sat down in his desk chair, leaning back and raising his eyebrows as his muscular arms came to rest behind his head. You blushed a little, trying to decide if you were really going to do this.

    "Well," You said, deciding that you really had nothing to lose. "I actually came to see if you wanted to get coffee sometime." The words came out fast, and you dropped your eyes to the floor, a hand coming up to fiddle with the sunglasses tucked in the front of your tank top as you waited for him to reply.

    "Yeah." He smiled, "I have a little bit of work to do, but if you don't mind horrible coffee we could just get some from the teacher's lounge and talk in here?" He suggested. You agreed, and Mr.Greene took you into the teacher's lounge, pouring you both a coffee before escorting you back to his room. When you returned you subtly locked the door from the inside behind you before following him over to the table by his desk. "Oh," He said as he pulled his laptop and a stack of papers over to sit next to you, "You can call me Bruce now since you're no longer a student."  
     "Bruce." You repeated, the name tingling on your tongue as you pretended you didn't daydream about calling him that all through high school. The two of you sat, him grading papers and drinking coffee while you talked to him, telling him all about your college experience and how you didn't miss highschool that much but that you did miss teachers like him. You must have talked for an hour before a peaceful silence fell over the room. You let it sit for a moment, about to say something when he spoke before you could.

    "(y/n)." He said plainly.

    "Bruce." You replied, just as cool.

    "Did you come here to ask me out?" He said as he sipped the last of his coffee.

    You paused for a moment, pulling your lower lip between your teeth and watching his eyes dart from your eyes to your lips and back before answering, "Yes."

    There was silence again, and then Bruce put down his red pen, sliding his chair over to yours, his khaki covered knees brushing against your bare ones. One hand came to rest on your knee and the other slid along the table as he leaned in closer to you, his deep voice low and scratchy. "And did you lock the door when we came back in with our coffee?" He asked, only loud enough for you to hear.

    You swallowed again as your throat had gone dry, "Yes." You responded, trying to maintain your cool. You had never been this close to him without homework involved.

    "Why would you do a thing like that?" He asked, his hand slowly sliding up your thigh to your shorts.

    You licked your lips and raised your eyes to meet his dark brown ones, "Because I didn't think it would be appropriate for someone to walk in on you fucking me over your desk."

    Suddenly his lips were on yours, hot and needy and you were thanking God that you weren't wrong as you hungrily kissed him back, gasping as his hand slid up and gripped your hip tightly. He took that opportunity to slip his tongue into your mouth and he moaned as he felt around in it. He continued to kiss you deeply, his hands ghosting up and down your sides briefly before his hands gripped both of your hips and pulled you onto his lap.     

    You pulled away gasping, Bruce placed your sunglasses gently on the table as before kissing along the flesh exposed by your tank top. You breathing came out raggedly as your hands tangled through his dark hair, and he grinned against your skin when his lips travelled up to the crook of your neck, sucking gently and causing you to whimper lightly. He sucked a dark purple mark into the spot, your whimper growing a little more desperate as you ground down into him in search of some kind of friction.

    He chuckled at how worked up you got from almost nothing, and reconnected your lips as he slid a hand into your shirts, rubbing you through your panties and chuckling again as you bucked your hips up towards his touch. His pointer finger ghosted over your clit through the thin fabric of your underwear and you groaned, hiding your head in his neck to muffle your noises as you ground down into his hand and lap. One hand gripped onto his shoulder, leaving little half-moons in the skin just under his sleeve while your other hand ran up and down his chest, slowly unbuttoning his shirt and feeling his hairy chest. You groaned again when you saw how hairy he was under his shirt, biting down gently on his shoulder as one of his fingers slipped past your underwear, feeling how wet you were.

     He continued his ministrations, and you eventually felt his erection rubbing against your thigh as you ground down onto him. You pushed as shirt, attempting to rid him of it but his hand withdrew itself from your underwear and caught your wrist. "How many times have you fantasized about blowing me under my desk while we were in school?" He murmured into your ear as he brought your hand down to rub at his pants-clad erection.

     "Too many times." You admitted, palming him roughly and smirking at the groan it elicited from his mouth. Bruce slid his chair back a few feet and slid you off his lap onto the carpeted floor of the classroom. Looking around, you saw that his desk now blocked the view of you from the door and the windows, which were open and faced an alleyway. He looked at you expectantly, his hands coming back up behind his head as you ran your hands along his thighs, palming him a little more before unbuckling his belt and sliding his pants down to his ankles and pulling them off. Then, taking a moment to capture the sight of the man above you, you kissed your way back up his thighs, kissing along his hard length through his boxers. He shuddered slightly at the light touch, and you saw the muscles in his arms tighten as you ran a hand up to the top of his boxers, placing a light kiss on his hip as you slid them off his legs as well. 

    His erection sprang free and Bruce let out a sigh as your hand wrapped around him, your thumb gathering the precum from his tip and starting to stroke him slowly. You looked up at Bruce, whose eyes were drinking in the sight of you below him, and batted your eyelashes innocently at him before you gently placed your lips around his tip, causing him to hiss when you swirled your tongue around his head.  One hand slid down to cup his balls as you took as much of him in your mouth as you could, your hand stroking whatever you couldn't fit in your mouth. He groaned deeply as you started to bob your head up and down slowly, your hand still fondling his balls. His hands eventually came down to pull your hair out of your face, forcing you to take him at a slightly faster pace and moaning your name under his breath as he told you how well you were taking him. 

    His hips began to thrust up into your mouth a little as he neared his edge, and he moaned your name again, his grip in your hair pulling you off of him with a pop, reconnecting your lips passionately as he pulled you up to his level. He stood himself, his arms wrapping around your waist and coming to a rest on your plump ass. His fingers dug into it as he slowly turned you around and sat you on his desk, shoving a pile of papers off to the side as he did so. Bruce's hand found its way into your shorts again after he unbuttoned them and slid them down your legs, his hand cupping your heat through your panties and smirking against your lips when he felt how wet you were. He slipped two fingers between your wet folds and started thrusting slowly, peppering your neck with kisses when your head fell back at the feeling of his fingers filling you.

    "What was that you said about me fucking you over the side of my desk?" He asked cheekily as he crooked his fingers forward inside you, hitting that special spot. You moaned loudly and then whimpered in protest as the feeling of his fingers immediately left you, his hands grabbing your hips and spinning you around, running up your back and pushing in between your shoulder blades until you were bent over the side of the desk. Bruce then ran his hands down to your ass, gripping your panties and tugging them down your legs, kissing back up your thighs and sinking his teeth lightly into your ass for a moment making you groan into the pile of papers your face was pressed against. 

    "You have to be quiet darling," He murmured into your ass, his hands kneading the flesh before he delivered a sharp smack to your right cheek. You jumped slightly, and he rubbed the tender spot, "You don't want the whole school to hear, now do you?" He asked as he gave your ass two more slaps, massaging you afterwards and dipping his fingers down to your still soaking slit. One more slap landed on you and before you had time to complain he was sliding two fingers back into your pussy, moving at a fast pace. You moaned as he kept his pace, his fingers hitting your g-spot every time and you cried out slightly as you felt your orgasm approaching.

    Then he was gone. You whined out your complaint, head turning to see him fetching a condom from his bottom desk drawer. He rolled it on and positioned himself at your entrance, wasting no time in sliding himself all the way. He let you adjust for a second before he started to move, your thighs pushed against the desk every time he thrust into you. You pressed your face further into the pile of papers as he started going faster, his hands roaming over your back and ass, eventually gripping your hips hard enough to leave bruises. You felt your walls tighten around him, you nails digging into the wood of his desk and his name escaping your lips.

    "Come on baby," He urged, his hips snapping forward with newfound power, "cum for me." And you did, your world exploding into stars as he rode out your orgasm, you felt him cumming a few minutes later and he peppered your neck with kisses and he stilled inside you. You both laid there for a moment, breathing hard, then Bruce pulled out of you and got rid of the condom, returning to help you pull your underwear and shorts back on. He dressed himself as well and then he helped you stand from his desk.

     Kissing you on the temple and wrapping an arm around your waist he whispered into your ear, "Let me get my stuff and we can go get some food." You agreed, waiting and walking with him to his car in the parking lot, climbing into the front seat and buckling up as he got in the driver's seat and the two of you went to go on a proper date. 


End file.
